


Here's to Us

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [11]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First house, M/M, OC dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt:Shane and Ryan just moved into their first apartment/house together! What are their thoughts? What do they do?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	Here's to Us

Shane laid in the middle of the bedroom floor on a blanket nest he and Ryan had made. Ryan was asleep on his chest, drool trickling from his mouth onto Shane’s chest. Disgusting, Shane thought fondly. His hand played with Ryan’s hair as he slept.

The house was quiet around them. Every so often, an animal would make noise outside. It was calm out here. It was peaceful. It had been Ryan’s idea to move out of the city, surprisingly. Ryan loved LA but he’d fell in love with this place. It was a modestly sized house outside of the city. There was plenty of space. There weren’t any nearby neighbors. Shane knew Ryan only chose it for him.

Their dog clipped into the room, his nails ticking against the hardwood and he curled up against Ryan’s side. His long fur brushed against Shane’s fingers and he laid his head on Ryan’s chest with a contented sigh.

“Hey, buddy,” Shane murmured. “Missed us? Hope you’re not as scared as Ry Guy here is.” Shane turned onto his side, shifting Ryan’s head to his shoulder. His hand pet the dog’s nose and chin before mindlessly stroking the soft fur of his ears.

“Don’t talk shit about me to Cooper.”

“I’m so glad we changed his name,” Shane said, laughing.

Ryan hummed and opened his eyes. “Yeah, well I think Cooper suits him. Can you imagine having to call him Applesauce?” Ryan laughed. “Sure, we have to retrain him with a new name, but that’s what we get for rescuing a dog.” His hand reached down to scratch the underside of Cooper’s chin.

Shane hummed, but he said nothing. He kissed Ryan on the top of his head and scooted down, resting his head on Ryan’s chest. Cooper leaned over and sniffed his face, shoving his wet nose against Shane’s cheek. “Thank you,” he said to the dog in a sweet baby voice. “Thank you for the kisses. Ryan won’t give me any.”

“Stop shit talking me to the dog, I said. He already likes you more.” Ryan sat up, shifting both Cooper and Shane off his chest. “I have to go pee.”

“Make sure the ghouls don’t get you,” Shane mumbled, shifting back to his pillow. He was finally getting tired and he pulled the blanket up around his shoulders. “If I’m asleep when you get back, don’t wake me up.”

Ryan stood up and stretched, his shoulders popping. “No promises,” he said. “Where’s the box of toiletries?”

“In the bathroom already,” Shane mumbled.

Ryan knelt down and kissed Shane’s temple before walking out to go to the bathroom. They’d been so excited to move in that they hadn’t even waited to spend their first night in there together. They’ll move stuff tomorrow. For today, they’d just grabbed the necessities.

Cooper shuffled closer to Shane before standing up and curling up on the blankets on his other side. They’d grabbed a plastic tote of blankets and their pillows and that was their bed for the night. It was comfortable honestly. Shane wasn’t sure why they used beds anyway.

Ryan shuffled back in the bedroom and curled up in the blanket nest, pulling blankets over himself. “Hey,” he whispered.

“Hey yourself,” Shane said. He had a fond smile on his face. His hand grabbed Ryan’s and he traced his thumb over Ryan’s engagement band. “We’re growing up fast, huh?”

Ryan giggled. “No way, man. You’d think at thirty-one and thirty-five years old we’d finally get it under control, but I like how we are. Stupid and sweet and probably immature, but so fucking in love.” Ryan sighed and cuddled into Shane’s body. “I love you.”

Shane hummed. “I love you, too. Sorry we didn’t get the bed in here today.”

Ryan wriggled against Shane. “No, this is good. This is great. Who needs a bed when I’ve got you, Cooper, and a whole pile of blankets? Not me.” He wriggled even closer to Shane, knocking him over on his back and climbing up to rest his entire body on Shane’s.

“I wasn’t supposed to be part of the bed. I was more or less thinking a pillow?”

“You’re the bed now,” Ryan said. He pressed soft kisses to Shane’s collarbones and neck. One hand cradled Shane’s head and the other held his hand down by their waists. He rocked his hips gently against Shane’s and laughed when he huffed against Ryan’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Shane said. “Again. Always. Forever.”

Ryan giggled. “That’s so gay.”

Shane snorted and pushed Ryan off of him, rolling over to cover Ryan with his own body instead. “You’re the bed now.” Shane’s head rested on Ryan’s forehead and he slumped his entire weight on Ryan.

Ryan pushed at him, trying to roll him off. “You’re crushing me, asshole,” he groaned out. “Cooper, help!”

Cooper sat up and looked at Ryan, cocking his head to the side.

“He’s on my team,” Shane teased, leaning back to kiss Ryan’s head.

“He always is,” Ryan grumbled, finally wrestling out from under Shane. He dropped back on the floor, out of breath. “You wrecked the bed.”

Shane laughed and shifted himself back into the middle of the pile, pushing his hair back from his face. “I’m not the one who was writhing all over the place.”

Ryan climbed out of the pile and shoved the blankets back into place. He face planted into the blankets and rolled up against Shane’s side, covering them up with a blanket. “Goodnight,” he murmured.

“Goodnight,” Shane whispered back. “I love you.”

Ryan hummed contentedly. “I can’t wait to continue with the rest of our lives together, big guy.” He shuffled his head onto Shane’s chest and within seconds, he was fast asleep.

Shane yawned and adjusted his body to a more comfortable position, closing his eyes. “Here’s to us.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes the dog is named after D.B. Cooper
> 
> it wasn't intentional but then it definitely was


End file.
